


Caturday

by PowerfulTenderness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel finds a kitten and brings it to you for help taking care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caturday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, under my old blog, fangirlingalloverdaplace. That blog is currently inactive, however. My current blog is powerfultenderness, like here.

You were drifting in and out of sleep, fighting the wakefulness that was starting to surface. But you weren’t ready to wake now, you wanted to stay in the land of dreams. It was warm, it was nice, it wasn’t real. A fluttering of wings and a flood of light finally jolted you fully awake. You opened your eyes and looked at the blurry figure standing at the the foot of your bed. Seeing a black jacket and blue jeans you realized which angel it was. “Gadreel,” you mumbled, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. “I know angels don’t sleep but that don’t mean you can wake me up early.” 

Now that your vision was clear, you could see that the angel was cradling something in his arms, but he was looking at you with furrowed brows. “F/N, it is one in the afternoon.” 

“Huh?” You patted around your bed until you found your phone and checked the time, “Well, shit, it is...anyways, what’cha want?” You and the angel got on well enough, no bad blood between the two of you, but he just wasn’t the talkative type. Certainly not the type to pop into your bedroom at random. 

The bundle that he was carrying moved and you immediately widened your eyes, “Ohmigosh! Is that a kitty!?!” You squealed and quickly crawled over to the edge of the bed, where Gadreel bent his knees and lowered his arms so you could see the adorable kitten he was holding. The tawny, spotted kitten was wrapped up in a towel, it’s large ears twitched as Gadreel gently scratched its head. 

“Aww,” you cooed, getting close to the cat but not touching it, “is it a boy or girl?”

“I believe she is female.” He smiled and moved his right hand away so you could pet her. You grinned happily as you softly stroked the the kitten’s head, dragging your finger down her neck until you reached the towel. “Aren’t you just the cutest wittle kitten? Yes you are!” You puckered your lips and used a baby voice. The kitten began to purr and your smile brightened. 

The kitten got one of her paws free and pawed at the air, Gadreel’s hand immediately going to play with her paw. 

“Uh oh,” you pushed aside a bit of fur, your smile dropping out of concern, “She’s got fleas. We’re gonna have to give her a flea bath, she won’t like that.”

Gadreel’s smile never faded, he ran his hand over the cat’s head, a soft glow emitting from his hand, and looked back at you, “The fleas are gone.”

“Whoa...Awww! An angel helping a poor little kitten, how adorable!” 

Gadreel looked up from the kitten to you, an eyebrow raised. You just rolled your eyes at him and scooted back onto the bed, “Let her down.” 

He did as you said, gently placing the kitten down on your bed. The kitten moved a bit nervously at first, but it was only a few moments later that she was pouncing at the uneven covers. Gadreel set the towel he’d been holding her with on your desk and motioned to the other side of your bed, “May I?” 

You nodded, dragging your hand across the bed as the kitten chased your hand, “Of course!” 

Gadreel let out a deep chuckle as the kitten pounced on one of his hands and then jumped back to nuzzle your arm. 

“What should we name her?” You asked, scratching her chin. 

He pursed his lips together in thought, running his hand over her back, she arched her back into his touch. “Hm...She seems sprightly. How about...Elation?” 

You smiled softly, looking at him as the kitten cuddled against him again. You were thinking of cute names, Fluffy, Spots, or Mittens (not that the cat had mitten patterns on her paws, she had spots and stripes running her paws). But, “That’s a great name.” His bright eyes met yours and the two of you smiled at each other for a few seconds before being distracted by a quiet “meow”. 

“F/N?” He spoke again, looking at you seriously, “Can we keep her?”

You gave him a wide smile, “Of course. I don’t care what the Winchesters say. She’ll grow on them quickly anyways. We should go into town and schedule an appointment to get her fixed and chipped. And we can buy her some kitten food, and a collar, and some toys, and a litter box.” 

Gadreel blinked, “Fixed? F/N, what’s wrong with her? Perhaps I can heal her?”

You giggled, “No, Gadreel. Nothing is wrong with her. I mean, get her spayed. It’s safer, and healthier, for pets to be spayed or neutered.” 

Getting up you headed to your closet and started pulling out clothes, “We should sneak her out though, if the boys find her before we buy all the stuff, they might make us get rid of her.” You turned to see him standing from your bed, cradling Elation in his arms again. “Why don’t you zap to my car? I’ll be out in a second, just gonna get dressed.” 

He nodded but he didn’t disappear right away, as you expected him to do. “Thank you, F/N. You are very kind to help this creature in need.” The solemn way he said it, you wondered if he was talking about himself as well as Elation.

You just smiled at him, “Of course. After all, how can I resist such an adorable little thing?”


End file.
